1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pump; and more particularly, relates to a circuit board for controlling a diaphragm pump.
2. Description of Related Art
Current boat owners typically use bilge pumps, either centrifugal, impeller or diaphragm style, which utilize an exterior float switch to automatically activate the pump. Most exterior switches turn off the pump prematurely, allowing ¼″ to 1″ of water remaining in the bilge.
Other known bilge pumps have systems that promote dry bilges with pumps, e.g. by using a build-up of negative pressure in a vacuum tank to draw water out of the bilge. However, these bilge pumps are costly and large.
There is no current technology that uses a diaphragm pump (or other self priming pump) attached to a circuit board that senses amperage draw on the motor to remove water in bilge applications.